


When First Love Ends

by Rietto



Series: Record of Asch [2]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ion is just been replicated, Largo is busy being Van's bodyguard, Legretta is busy teaching Tear, No replica is harmed in the making of this fanfic, Past AU, So no one can stop Ion from taking Asch to Baticul, Songfic, Van is marveling them and is a bit busy atm, except maybe Sync, his excuse is it'll be okay, it's a masquerade no one will notice, originals are harmed in the making of this fanfic, the replicas is at Dist's being examined and stuffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Rietto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Natalia saw him, he was wearing a golden mask with red glyph drawn on it.<br/></p>
<p>In which Ion fulfilled his promise to bring Asch back to Baticul before the vision he saw, which was him fighting his replica could happen, despite his compromise, which was agreeing to Asch's demand to stay unknown and somehow, it all went down without a hitch. Or in other words, Natalia put aside the feeling she had that the mask Sync wore seemed familiar because the whole world is falling disaster is more important in the game and after that she simply forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Game

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of Shoddy Utopia Policy, based on the song Cendrillon by Signal-P and When First Love Ends by ryo.  
> Will be made by using multiple POVs.  
> Asch is 15. Natalia is 17. Ion is 12. Arietta is 14. Cantabile is 23.

 

 

“ _... Asch, do you trust me?”_

“ _No,” the answer was quick and blunt. The red haired boy was stirring the food on the bowl he was holding when he answered, his expression didn't even change as though he had been answering that for a long time._

“ _How cruel. Even though I never lie to you? Even though I've been very helpful?”_

“ _On our first meeting you admitted yourself that you only see me as amusement.”_

“ _You are amusing! But this and that are completely different matter.”_

_Ion saw himself pouting, and silenced with a spoon of mushroom purée pushed into his mouth forcefully by the blood-red haired boy._

_It's of the far future, Ion realized. Asch seemed older than last time he saw him, but the Ion in the bed also looked more sickly and older than his current self._

“ _You're using me for something. I still can't figure out what.”_

“ _Well, I_ am _. But, I don't mind being used too. We can use each other. You can trust at least that, right?”_

“ _You're dying and won't leave even a body. What's there to use?”_

“ _Yep. I'll be dead in few months, tops. But I'm still here. I'm not yet useless. And I've prepared lots of stuffs for you later. Have some faith in me, will you?”_

_Future Ion didn't seem like he's planning to elaborate on the 'stuffs' he said he had prepared, so Ion had no idea what he meant at the time. But Ion doubted that Asch knew. He was staring at Ion with eyes oozing of suspicion. Although there was something else, something Ion noticed also shown._

_Back there in the dungeon when they first met, that something was more carefully hidden._

_It's... pain._

_He was pained._

_From the hope, Ion supposed. Hope was always painful to have. Rem was unpleasant that way._

“ _Use me, Asch. Tell me what you want, and I'll make it happen for you. Tell me so I can grant it, or at least try, before I die.”_

_There was a pause._

“ _... I don't want anything.”_

_Ion laughed a bit. Asch's expression was so cute as he's in denial. Had always been._

“ _I've told you before and I'll say it again. You're a terrible liar.”_

“ _The Light of Sacred Flame shall hide under his ashes.”_

“ _And not even the Child Loved by Light could set him ablaze.”_

  


==

 

 

“Enough. I'll finish it later. I'm feeling nauseous.”

Ion swallowed the vomit that came up. The purée didn't taste so good. It must be because it's the healers who made it. He preferred Asch's cooking. Arietta's as well, hers was always filled with love after all.

He let out a sigh.

What just happened... he had seen it before. Long time ago, during one of his healing accidents. He didn't understand what the Score meant then, it was not related to anything. The conversation, and the prophecy. But now, now he did.

He wished it wouldn't come true.

But seeing Asch's face, his reaction to the invitation and everything, Ion supposed it'd come true.

It's like Score of death, but not quite.

There's still hope. Ion was sure of it.

“There's money in my drawer. Go take Arietta to town while I rest, and get a dress tailored for her. It's for work, so make it so that she'd still be able to move freely and show her status as an Oracle. I trust your taste.”

“... Got it.”

“You're coming too. So, use whatever is left to get suitable wear for yourself. Of course, she gets priority, but I expect you to make due.”

His face was hard to describe.

It's like he had expected Ion to ask him that. To make a game out of it, as usual. He had. He truly had. But still, he couldn't bring himself to be able to accept it.

“Ion-”

“You're coming. And I won't take no for an answer. This is an order. Part of your duty. You are my Guardian, and you are to come with me.”

After few moments of silence, long ones at that, Asch nodded curtly.

Ion sighed in relief.

He prayed once more that it's wrong.

“Let's play a game. It could be my last chance, so indulge me.”

“...”

“Well... let's see... the prize could be... Hm. It should be something special, it's possibly our last game. I've given you Arietta... and she's my prized possession. And my replica too. Maestro Sword, again for easy journey... And you said you want nothing.”

“Ion...”

“I know! If you win, I'll tell you what the planet sees you as. You've always been curious of it right? I can tell you.”

“I don't want to hear anything related to Score or planet or whatever. I'm sick of it.”

“I know. I hate it too. But it's necessary. It'll be useful later. And some of them are pretty interesting and enlightening. Trust me, okay?”

“... I don't trust you. And I don't want to hear it.”

“Then, I'll make it as punishment if you lose. If you win, I'll stay quiet about it. How's that?”

“...”

“Forfeiting means lose by default and I'll say it right here and now.”

Asch glared at him with his beautiful piercing green eyes before sighing and nodded once. He scooped another spoonful of the puree and pushed it not-so-gently to Ion's mouth.

Ion didn't feel offended. His coughing, because he choked, turned into laughter in seconds.

Asch was still not boring.

  


 


	2. The Only Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the scene is set after ch 21, How to Maintain the Perfect Heat, of Shoddy Utopia Policy

“Okay?”

Arietta asked Asch as she tugged on his shirt. The red haired teenager just nodded curtly as answer, even though he's clearly not.

“... Asch, weird. Tenser. Pale. Why? Did Ion do something bad?”

He snorted a bit at the statement. Apparently it was a major understatement

“Ion can't be bad. Ion is good. Asch, understand.”

Arietta ordered, her hand travelled down to his hand and she gripped it tight.

Asch just sighed but said nothing.

Until the end, beside to talk to the store-keeper, he said nothing.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Despite feeling so weak, Ion couldn't sleep. He felt so sick that it's impossible to feel relaxed enough to go to the dream world.

At first, he just laid there on the mattress, until suddenly, the purée Asch had fed him returned to his mouth.

He gagged and coughed, and when he realized it, someone was coaxing him to sit and rubbing his back comfortingly.

“Shh... You're fine... you're fine...”

That person said it repeatedly like a spell, or maybe a prayer, and Ion couldn't help but to laugh.

He's not fine.

He can't ever be fine again.

Why can't she see it?

“... Canta... bile...?”

“Yeah, it's me. You called, didn't you? Here, have a drink... calm down... then tell me what's up.”

He complied, the cold water calmed him down a bit and he sighed out of relief because of it.

When he opened his eyes, black filled his vision.

Purplish black eye was staring at him, dark against pale skin, and Ion could feel the genuine worry emitting from it.

“... You're late.”

He said with an almost pout. Cantabile smiled humourlessly in return.

“Sorry. Got things to do. Like making sure the others are really busy and not just faking it, just like you wanted me to.”

“And?”

“Yeah. Poor replicas, but Dist and Van are really busy experimenting with them. Largo is there too, being the papa bear who apparently deal with the nursing part of the job. Legretta is still in Yulia City. Won't be back in a while.”

“That's good...”

Ion murmured with a sigh. He leaned back and was pleased to find that his pillow had been fluffed and raised to accommodate him. Capable Cantabile. Oh how he loved the woman.

“So, what's up?”

She asked as she sat next to him on the bed, looking quite cheerful enough to make Ion feel that much better despite worry still emitting from her one visible eye.

“Hm... Just want to fill you in with my plans for next week.”

“Okay. You're going to Baticul right? There'd be a ball, for the Princess's birthday.”

“Yes. You'll be going with me. Standard procedure, as usual...”

“Uh huh. I know that.”

“And as you know, Asch is going with me.”

“Well, yeah, he has to, he's part of your-”

She stopped mid-sentence, frowned as if in thought and gapped.

“... Oh no.”

Ion grinned at her reaction.

“Oh no. No no no no no....”

In his mind, as well in Cantabile's, Ion was sure, the scene from four years ago in Engeve replayed itself.

  
  


  
  


==

  
  


  
  


_“ Fair enough.”_

_Fair enough..._

_Ion knew that he's not sane. To plan things for years to come and be certain that it'd come to pass. People trusted Score for that. He didn't. He wouldn't. He preferred to create his own fate._

_Or perhaps, create a new fate for all._

_See if he could beat the status quo._

_“Years from now, when the princess turned seventeen, Kimlasca will hold a masquerade ball. It's a tradition. I'll be invited, for sure, and it's the perfect time for Asch to come in.”_

_The blackly clad girl crossed her arms and hummed._

_“... I guess. I mean, if he's wearing a mask, and no one knows that he's him, then my worries won't happen.”_

_“Yes. He gets to see his family. He gets to test his restrain, which I'm planning to start teaching him as soon as we get back. He gets to choose his path. And little to no chaos at risk to happen. Everyone wins.”_

_Cantabile's one eyebrow raised._

_“... choose his path?”_

_“I told him I'll make a game out of it. I told him I'd bet he wouldn't last a week in there.”_

_“What? The party is only for a night though. So then...”_

_“Yes, the game will not truly start until he chooses to really take part in it.”_

_“... okay.”_

_Ion grinned at her, almost savagely, not unlike the Liger Queen's smile, making the older girl gulped nervously._

_“First, of course, he has to go to Baticul with me. It's a given.”_

_“Yeah...,” Cantabile nodded in agreement._

_“Second, another given idea as to how he'd be able to last more than a week there while postponing chaos, which we will deal with as part of the prize somehow later-”_

_“Oh Yulia... I should have known I'll be the one who deal with Van and his lunacy...”_

_“Hush, don't cut me off, Cantabile. As I said, we will deal with it. And I mean you and I, together. I'll track him and his cronies down, and you can just beat them to pulp. Plan made. Problem solved. Right?”_

_“That's over simplifying things,” she deadpanned as answer. Ion giggled at her silly face and waved his hand in universal language for 'let it be'._

_“It's for the future, we can deal with the exact details later. Anyway, the given idea. Asch can do it during the ball. He can slip into the manor, teach him how to move unnoticed, will you, Cantabile?”_

_The girl shrugged and murmured 'sure', and Ion continued with passion._

_“Slip into the manor, do the deed, and the game then will truly start! Great and simple idea, isn't it?”_

_“Do what deed?”_

_“Are you that dumb? It's obvious isn't it?”_

_Cantabile sighed and stared at him helplessly._

_“... enlighten me then,” she said finally. Ion himself sigh exaggeratedly, feeling a bit miffed that she couldn't get such simple thing. The game would be about Asch staying in Baticul for more than a week without exploding. Not just stay in Baticul, return home and stay as 'Luke' for a week._

_But then again, there's his replica in Baticul._

_If he just admit to his family, the royal family, then chaos would ensue. Chaos which would engulf all Auldrant, with doubt towards the Order appearing, knowledge of beings not quite human become known..._

_Van and his plot coming to light._

_No, it's not good to just return. There's only one way so that chaos could be postponed. Ion brushed Asch's hair and smiled. Asch was a smart kid. Surely, unlike Cantabile, surely he knew what he had to do to play the game._

_“Obviously, he just has to kill his replica. How else would he be able to play the game?”_

 


	3. Another Way

Cantabile's response back then was not what Ion had expected.

She became paler in horror before screaming out curses, questioning Ion's sanity, and storming out of the inn. By the way, Ion had told her beforehand that maybe, just maybe, he's not really sane. Not then. Maybe not ever.

Now, Ion knew why she reacted that way.

“Ion, please tell me you've thought of another way. Just... don't make him do that! Anything but that!”

She pleaded, and Ion tilted his head in mock show of confusion.

“Don't make him do what? Speak clearly.”

“Murder!”

Murder.

Killing a replica, in Cantabile's kind view, was murder.

In Ion's back then, it was not. Right now, it's still not. Because replicas were not humans. Less than humans. As a lot more data came piling to his library, the more Ion thought so.

He would tell Asch of them someday, but not now. They're important, but not that important. Asch was still well after all.

“It's not murder, Cantabile.”

He said as he stood up and walked to his night stand. He lighted the sixth fonstone there and motioned as if to direct Cantabile's attention to it. She stared at the stone with furrowed eyebrows and clenched fists.

And then, he crushed it to pieces with his bare hand, resulting in droplets of blood falling to the floor.

“Did I just murder the fonstone? I didn't, did I?”

Cantabile's breathing hitched at the question, and she murmured 'sick bastard' audibly.

“You can't compare the life of a human being to a fonstone!”

“You're right. But I didn't compare a human being to a fonstone. I compared a _replica_ to a fonstone. They're alike enough for the comparison to be valid.”

“It's not! Replicas are living breathing creatures, just like humans! They are humans too, Ion!”

“They're not!”

Ion screamed suddenly, out of characteristically, making Cantabile flinch in surprise.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, in attempt to calm himself. It was bad enough that Ion could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and he's starting to feel sick again.

“... they're not. They're not even akin to animals. If there's something they're akin to, it'd be fonstones. Take it from me, Cantabile. Take it from someone who has been replicated and study fomicry thoroughly.”

“But-”

“Don't be fooled with how they look. I know you're kind and motherly, but please. Believe me. I'll... I'll tell you the reason why later. For now, just believe me.”

Cantabile glared at him, and stayed silent. It was dizzying. Ion felt faint. The smell of iron filled his nose as his blood kept on dripping.

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

Why was it so loud, he wondered.

And then, his vision turned white, and he lost control of his body.

  
  


_'Ah, I'm fainting...'_

  
  


Cantabile caught him before he could fall however. She called him an idiot and brought him to bed. Ion smiled to her shirt and just hummed in acknowledgement.

“... Still... Ion. I can't let him kill them. Or anything. I just can't. It's not good for him.”

Ion opened his eyes blearily, and tried to focus on her face, even though it made him feel sicker.

Cantabile's face was resolute as she bandaged Ion's bloody hand with her handkerchief.

“Even if I believe in everything you just said, I can't let him do it.”

Ion sighed and nodded in understanding.

“But... I can't think of anything else. Maybe... maybe it is the only way... and for Asch too, it's good for him... So...”

The next sentence was not unexpected to him, and so a smile bloomed on his face.

 

* * *

 

Standing still was hard for Arietta.

She was more to an action girl, but Ion had ordered her to listen to Asch in his absence, and Asch was not talking but clearly entrusting her to this woman of a shopkeeper who told her to stand still, so Arietta did her best to do so.

The woman, a kind looking woman on her forties, pinned a lot of fabric on her body. Mostly white, but there were also red and pink, matching her hair and eyes.

“Yes, pink suits her more, don't you think so too?”

Asch just grumbled and looked to the side, offering no response at all.

The woman laughed.

“He's embarrassed. You'll look great in it. I'll make sure it finishes quickly, maybe in two days, and see if my prediction is correct. You'll be an eye-catcher.”

“Eye... eye-catcher?”

“Hehehe, it means the most beautiful.”

Arietta blushed at the statement. His hands suddenly itching to mess with the hem of her skirt.

After that, the woman, who for some reason insisted to be called Martha, took all the fabric away and went to her sketchbook. After a minute or two, she went to Asch and showed him her design, probably noticing that he's the one who had the money and thus his opinion was the one that really counts.

He scanned the picture for a second, and pointed out few things to her.

The skirt should be a bit shorter, he said.

Add a stocking to the set, he added.

Martha nodded understandingly and fixed her design. Asch nodded in approval at the second.

He then stood up and let Martha took his sizes.

And before she could pinned all kinds of fabric to him, he snatched her sketchbook and drew the design himself. Martha pouted visibly.

Wait, he could do that?

Then why did Arietta had to stand and be tortured for hours then?

The pink haired girl growled slightly. True, not an hour had passed, but still it was very uncomfortable and felt like hours. Or eternity.

  
  


_'... maybe because I can't draw.'_

  
  


She conceded with a sigh as she hugged her doll tighter.

Ion would teach her, she was sure of it if she asked. Yeah. She decided then to ask Ion to teach her to draw. Then, she'd be able to make better design and better doll too. Arietta nodded resolutely. She'd ask him as soon as possible.

“Wait, boy, is that mask you're drawing?”

Asch stopped drawing and frowned at Martha.

“What of it?”

She asked for her sketchbook and scanned the designs.

“Well, it's no problem for the young lady. I mean, I can make hers with the leftover fabric. But for you... Hm... Yep. I don't think it'd be good to be made with fabric. Boys' shouldn't be ever be made with fabric.”

She drew another design, and smiled proudly at it before ripping the page and handed it to Asch.

“Here. I trust it suits your taste, and design if I may add. Go to the blacksmith, and tells him about me. He'd make it nice and quick,” she said with a wink.

Asch frowned, but nodded in the end nevertheless. He then handed her some gald and eyed Arietta in silent order to get moving.

Arietta jogged to him and caught his hand to hold it once more.

Blacksmith, then she'd be back to Ion.

With a smile, she prayed for time to flow faster.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asch should have no problem being told to stand and wait as the tailor pinned all kinds of fabric to him, but he's been with the Order for too long, and he likes things to be done quickly, swiftly, and to his taste.


	4. Expectation And Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Cowardly Montblanc. Coming up?  
> After Shoddy Utopia Policy?  
> Oh, and how Ion knew what Asch would most likely choose has been shown in Shoddy Utopia Policy.

Asch was tenser than usual during the trip to Baticul. He became so tense that Ion was afraid that one touch could snap him in two. If he's more capable of expressing himself, he'd be shaking in his boots, but Asch had always been bad at it.

With years passing, he'd gotten even worse.

“... So, I take it you haven't told him?”

Cantabile asked Ion, apparently worried about him too. Ion shrugged.

“I told you he has to choose his own path. You can stop him and kill the replica yourself, but he has to be the one who decide that the replica has to be killed. I won't say anything.”

The older woman grunted but nodded nevertheless.

Until the end, no one told Asch.

No one knew too how he'd react to it, if he was told.

Ion could imagine though.

He'd say no, for sure he would.

Deep down, Asch was still cowardly after all.

 

 

* * *

 

Due to storm, they couldn't get to Baticul on time. The sailors of Sheridan just wouldn't risk it. And Ion was very glad for it. At least they trusted their experience whole heartedly and didn't ask him to read a Score as prove that nothing would go wrong.

“Looks like we're going to arrive halfway through the party. And you're still sick... so... Ugh, three hours, top? I hope they won't see it as an insult that you came in late and went away early.”

Cantabile moaned as she told the group the estimated schedule for the next day.

“I'm the king of the world, and my health issues are general knowledge. No one would mind. They would, however, if I was to faint in the party.”

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Ion merely grinned at the question, and Cantabile rolled her eye in frustration before sighing.

“But still. This is once every couple of decades celebration. I want to see until the end.”

Ion laughed at her dilemma.

“... work?”

Arietta asked timidly.

“Hey, I may be on guard duty, but that doesn't mean I can't pick a spot where I can see it all! I want to see it all! Damn you Arietta! Trade spot with me!”

The girl and her liger growled at her at the same time. Ion just laughed some more.

“Arietta will be with me. Won't you, Arietta?”

She nodded enthusiastically and Ion found her to be cuter than usual.

He was sure that later, in her new dress, she'd be the cutest.

Ion trusted Asch's taste after all. Hey, the boy was a royal. It couldn't be bad.

Right?

He's so going to punish him if he picked something bad deliberately. Ion didn't want to see Arietta's dress, it'd be bad luck, he had told Asch when he said that the dress was done. He'd rolled his eyes and said that Arietta wasn't his bride.

The girl had blushed hard and stumbled for words, and the cuteness was enough for Ion to forgive Asch for his insolence.

Ion however had seen Asch's clothes for the party. It was quite simple, like modified version of his own uniform, but maybe the simplicity was what made it seem regal. Also, instead of black like his usual clothing, it was white with purple accents. He said wearing black, which signify mourning, would be an insult, in which Cantabile responded with a gasp because apparently everything on her wardrobe was black and she had no money to buy new one but then again her job was to watch out from the outside so it's not a problem, but Ion couldn't help but to wonder.

He remembered hearing that white used to be his favourite colour, although Ion had forgotten when and where he heard that from. Maybe Evenos. Or it could be from the fonstones he had read.

Did he want to be that person again, Ion wondered with a smile as he glanced at Asch who was sitting in the corner, looking at the stormy Sheridan sea.

That radiant person.

Someone who promised and was promised with prosperity. Someone whose life should only know happiness.

The Light of Sacred Flame.

Luke fon Fabre.

“Asch. Did you get that?”

He turned towards Ion and nodded stiffly.

“Good. Just making sure you know what to do.”

Ion said it as he eyed the dagger hanging on Asch's side.

Asch's official duty was to watch out for trouble from the inside. Even so, Ion thought that it'd be best if he wasn't so conspicuous and intimidating.

Also, it's so he could slip out without attracting attention, if he chose to of course.

Cantabile apparently understood what Ion was thinking, if her scowl was any indication. Her anger hadn't subsided as it seems.

She needed to be explained later.

Asch needed to know a lot of things, and his own role was one of those things. Sure, Ion made a game out of it, but he knew how things would most likely end. He had known from the start, since that time in Engeve.

Since four years ago.

He knew that Asch would know, and he knew that he would accept it in the end.

That's good. Because he needed it. It's necessary for his own good. Cantabile would agree too. Van would not though, but Ion couldn't care less about the lunatic.

Also, for Arietta.

Mostly for his beloved Arietta.

But, Ion didn't imagine it'd go this way. He'd hoped that Asch would be a bit more spirited, enthusiastic.

To return, to kill the thief, to hunt down the lunatics who had ruined his life.

Ion had wanted to do the plan he'd made originally with Cantabile, to hunt down Van himself after Asch went back to his home, Ion couldn't even begin to imagine the fun it'd be, but at this rate...

At this rate...

 

_'Asch, you idiot...'_

 

Ion thought with a sigh.

Asch would lose.

If the Score was to be trusted, even with Cantabile giving him a handicap, he'd still lose. That's how he'd know of his role. So different with what Ion had wished.

 

_'There goes my fun...'_

 

He thought with a pout as he leaned to Arietta, who squeaked in surprise.

“I'm sorry... I'm a bit tired, can I rest for a bit?”

“Ye-yes! Of course, Ion.”

As he drifted to sleep, Ion figured that at least he didn't have to remind Asch of his threat from back then. At least, he didn't have to be brought to Baticul kicking and screaming.

At least...

  
  


 


	5. Princess's Partner

Natalia sighed for the umpteenth time that day as her maid dressed her in her gown.

“Princess, did you know?”

The maid, whose name was Sarah, said suddenly as she tied the ribbons on Natalia's corset.

“They say that happiness flew away with your every sigh.”

Natalia could hear her smile, and the other maids giggled. She pouted in response.

“I know. Forgive me, I just... Well...”

“Oh, we know. Don't worry about it, Princess.”

Yolanda, her other maid, said, still giggling.

“It's about Master Luke, isn't it?”

Natalia flinched. Was she really that easy to read? Her face turned red in an instant and she absent-mindedly fiddled with the ring on her ring finger.

“We're sorry to hear it. But, we do think that it's for the best, Princess.”

“That's right. People from Malkuth will also be there. It's dangerous if he was to be kidnapped again. Or if his headaches to get worse from too much sensory input, it'd worry Lady Suzanne and make her sick again.”

Natalia sighed once more.

“I know that! I... I'm sorry... I know that... It's just... it's my birthday. My only seventeenth birthday. Is dancing with my fiancée too much to ask?”

“At least he gave you present, didn't he? He did seem like he feel sorry about not being able to go.”

Natalia looked to her side, seriously doubting that.

“Guy picked the present for him. Luke can't possibly give me anything, he's after all not allowed to go out of the manor.”

“Be as it may, at least he gave it to you himself and tell the truth, didn't he? Guy wasn't the one who gave you and lied about it, was it?”

Natalia glanced at Sarah and nodded uncertainly.

“You know Princess, my friend Lily worked in the manor, and she said that she was there when Master Luke asked Guy to buy you something for present. He didn't have to, you know? His parents have prepared something for him to be given to you, and he knew about it, but still he asked Guy himself. And with his own money, although I'm sure that it doesn't matter for either of you.”

“But... but he...”

“Princess, Master Luke may act like that, but he really cares about you. Don't worry.”

Feeling a bit guilty, Natalia nodded.

“Yes... yes, I suppose you're right. Forgive me.”

And then Yolanda clapped her hands, preventing Natalia from feeling bad because of her selfishness. Instead...

“Now that we're done with that talk, how about we talk about the man you'll dance with?”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“... Ion, are you kidding me?”

“Nope, not at all. I'm one hundred percent serious.”

He answered as he brushed Arietta's hair. The girl herself was asleep, curled on the floor with her liger sister.

Asch too was asleep. Leaning on the window, on the bolted chair, hand gripping the dagger on his side tightly like a lifeline. If Ion squinted, it was as if he was embraced by Undine herself.

“Uhm... well, you see... Normally I'd have no problem with you being... well, you, but still...”

She took a deep breath and loudly asked once more, “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!”

It wasn't a scream, and yet it was enough to disturb both Arietta and Asch. Although, Arietta just shifted and moaned to her sister, while Asch the light sleeper was woken up. He flinched and glared blearily at them, not unnoticed by Ion and Cantabile. The eye-patch wearing woman glanced guiltily at him and murmured apologies.

It was as if Asch was demanding explanation as to what could be the cause of the racket that had woken him up.

“Nothing is wrong, go back to sleep.”

Ion shushed with a smile. However, noticing that it's impossible for him to return to sleep that easily, Ion sighed and motioned Cantabile to move outside to talk, away from the sleeping Guardians.

At least it'd mean less disturbance for them.

“I really can't see the problem.”

Ion said with a huff. Cantabile groaned in exasperation at him for that very line he'd spoken.

“The problem is that you, the Fon Master, who's supposed to dance with THE PRINCESS at the ball, dares to tell me that you'll ask ARIETTA to dance with you instead. Are you kidding me?! I have nothing against you dancing with Arietta, but I do have something against you abandoning the princess on her birthday just so you can dance with her, which I may add you can do anytime! What is the matter with you?!”

“But Cantabile, haven't you heard? They say the couple who danced together at the ball would be blessed by Rem herself. Rem! She's all about truth and order and stuffs. I need to dance with Arietta.”

“You can speak to the damned sentiences, go ask them yourself damn it!”

Ion pouted.

“Oh no, you know that look won't work on me! At least when it's on your face!”

“Come on, Cantabile? No one will notice? I mean, it's a masquerade and all?”

“EVERYONE WILL NOTICE THE PRINCESS NOT DANCING WITH ANYONE!”

“Well, it's Mohs who told me to do it because Viscount Osborne, who should be there as symbol of peace and whatnots collapsed. I don't want to. I don't want Asch's effort in training Arietta to dance gone to waste too.”

Cantabile groaned once more.

Perhaps because she knew that there's no convincing Ion.

The sight made him smile a bit wider.

Ion wondered how she'd react if he was to tell her the truth.

The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

That he wanted Asch to practice dancing again. That he wanted Asch to had a chance to dance with his beloved again, because this might be the last time he'd ever set foot in Baticul again.

That above wanting to dance with Arietta, he wanted to see Asch happy, just like he was back then before he was taken away.

Maybe...

  
  


 


	6. Lullaby and Imagination

“Tell me what you think, Asch. To dance until morning, isn’t it like a dream? We’ve been so busy lately, it’s almost unbelievable, isn’t it?”

Ion said it as he looked towards the looming City of Light. They would arrive soon, the sailors had told him. And Asch was as tense as ever .

As usual, Ion thought amusedly.

“… since we won’t dance until morning, then yes. It’d be no more than a dream.”

Cantabile said under her breath, which made Ion laughed.

“Well, I’m sorry then. Yep, it’s all my fault. I’ll allow you to scream at me later. How about that?”

If he wasn’t so tense, he would have sighed or say something snarky, Ion was sure of it.

With a smile, he pat the older boy (who was barely taller than he was, he’s a shorty, how cute and adorable was that?) on the shoulder.

“Relax. Nothing will happen. I guarantee it.”

To be technical, Undine did. Ion still couldn’t forget the time he returned to the room, only to find Asch asleep once more and Undine…

 

==

 

_“ **Don’t you worry, child… Oh Light of Sacred Flame, my champion…**_ **Our** _**champion…** ”_

_Through his green eyes, Ion could see Undine, hovering near Asch. Well, they were at the sea, and it was after storm. Storm was the time she was most powerful, the perfect time to summon her. It’s no wonder that she was there really._

_She however, chose to remain as mere astral projection, unseen and unheard by anyone. Even to Asch whom she was most eager to speak to. Only Ion could (well, to be fair maybe another certain someone could, but he’s busy and not present at the moment so there) see her._

_And hear her sing, her face was not unlike mothers when singing lullaby to their children._

_‘ **Relax young one, and see what could have happened.’**_

**_‘We’ll protect you from everything harmful to you.’_ **

**_‘We’ll support you and give you the push you need.’_ **

**_‘We’ll raise you when you fall.’_ **

**_‘We’ll bestow judgment to your enemies.’_ **

**_‘And believe that all that’s wrong shall be punished.’_ **

**_‘That’s why, please heed us and move forward…’_ **

_She breathed the song to Asch, all seven fonons in the air swirled as if responding to her song, before glancing to Ion and glared at him._

**_“Protect him. If you dare harm him in any way, I’ll kill you myself. I’LL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!”_ **

_She screamed before disappearing from Ion’s view._

_Ion knew that it’d take a while until he could get over seeing her face when she screamed at him. For a moment, it was as if the storm would return, stronger than ever, and wouldn’t be over until Ion sacrificed his blood to the sea._

_That being said, the thought was rather funny that it managed to make him giggle._

 

==

 

“Put on your mask. We’re almost there.”

Ion said, although his tongue felt heavy as he did. Asch nodded once and did as he was told, Arietta mimicked him a second later. Ion couldn’t say that she didn’t need to wear the mask, and that he’d rather see her adorable face. It would make her ask questions.

Questions that would harm Asch.

Ion still wanted to live despite his weak body, so…

He shook his head.

 

_‘No… why did I think like that? I have admitted that I care for him, right?’_

 

He felt dizzy and for a millisecond his vision turned black. He shook his head again.

“Ion? Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?”

Arietta asked him, voice filled with concern. Looking ahead Cantabile was talking to the sailors about the arrangement for tonight. Asch didn't say a word, as usual. But Ion could sense him pleading inside, begging him silently to cancel all this.

He’s ready.

Despite what he thought, he was.

He just needed to believe in himself.

Ion breathed out and nodded before forcing himself to smile to Arietta. The girl smiled back in relief. She’s very believing, so unlike the other two of Ion’s so called family.

“Arietta, could you get me my mask? I think I left it in our cabin.”

“Mask. Ion’s. Got it. Please wait.”

She said before running back to the cabin, her liger sister following after her with a growl.

“Now that she’s gone, let’s talk.”

He said with a sigh to Asch, who had glanced at him, although because he was wearing a mask, Ion didn’t know where his eyes were focused on. The words had obviously piqued his interest though. Ion knew that inside he was screaming, imploring Ion to stop, _please stop, Ion please, don’t make me come back no no no I could harm them please…_

Ion felt dizzier just imagining it. Asch, crying, humbling himself on his knees to Ion… offering everything, even though he had none, just so he could go back to Daath and be spared of this painful game and what he'd get if he loses.

 

_‘ANYTHING ION! I’ll do anything! Just… please… please… I’m begging you…'_

 

Good thing it’s only in Ion’s head. If not, it’d really have to be cancelled. Asch was beautifully strong this way, so prideful, so strong... As expected of the person Ion had considered his family.

“I believe you have nothing to say about our game, right? You’re not very talkative after all,” Ion said with a smile, noticing the slight twitch of Asch’s fingers at the words.

 “Search for him, Asch. Search for him and do what must be done.”

He whispered, and despite the strong wind, he knew that Asch could hear him just fine, his hand went to the dagger on his waist as if on instinct after all. Behind the mask, Ion wondered what he looked like.

He was about to return home after all, it’s bound to rouse some emotion out of him.

Was he smiling? He was after all about to kill his replacement. It’s a joyful thing, as far as Ion’s concerned.

Or, was he crying? He was fearing his already perfect control would fail…

Usually, Asch would show nothing, but right then, Ion couldn’t help but to wonder.

He was wearing a mask, beautiful golden mask with red glyph drawn on it, so surely it could make his defense falter. Surely he could let out, because no one would be able to see.

 

_“Kill him, and don’t ever come back to Daath.”_

 

He mouthed.

And then he prayed.

The sound of horn signalling their arrival marked the start of the game.


	7. Rem's Blessing

_Truly, he wished for this not to happen._

_And yet it did._

_“Rem’s blessing is a joke.”_

 

==

Cantabile jumped from trees to trees like a monkey (she’d prefer another comparison, but it’s the best that popped into her mind) as she studied the perimeter. The Knights all tried in vain to follow her movement and had decided to stay where they were and wait for her to tell them the faults in their formation.

Cantabile couldn’t care less about that.

She told them that they’re good and all that before disappearing once more to the darkness.

Thank Yulia she was quite famous as a solo fighter. No one even questioned her.

She hopped and hopped and climb until she reached the top of the tall (it was freaking five stories tall, and Cantabile wondered how many sand was used to make the glass) stained glass window, where she could see what’s happening inside with clarity.

Certain that no one could see her, she opened her eye-patch.

Ion, as clear as ever was in the corner. His face was hidden by his mask and his left arm was being held rather tightly by Arietta. She was beautiful, Cantabile mused. If she took off her mask, maybe everyone would see that she’s the fairest of them all, even compared to the Princess.

Nevertheless, there was that problem of her rather small stature.

She’d be forever seen as a child, Cantabile afraid. Even though she’s older than Ion… just a year younger than Asch, wasn’t it?

She made a mental note to teach her the art of make up later.

Hopefully it’d help. Ion would surely approve.

 

_‘Crap, I’m distracted.’_

 

After a shake of her head, she regained her focus.

And then she proceeded to look for her target.

 

**_“He’s over there, Child.”_ **

 

Someone poked her shoulder, and Cantabile knew who it was without having to turn. She wasn’t even surprised he was there.

Come to think of it, since she was in the City of Light, maybe she should have.

“Thanks, old man.”

She said dismissively as she looked at the direction the pale finger beckoned her. That person chuckled, and his voice brought shivers down Cantabile’s spine.

Asch was there, standing awkwardly near a pillar.

He was beautiful, Cantabile thought.

Under the light, he was even more so. He seemed out of place, being the only one who didn’t smile and chatting away with someone, but… Well, he looked the part.

And he’s truly belonged here.

Cantabile tried to imagine how it’d be if he was never kidnapped. If his fonslots weren’t all opened, and if he didn’t have to think of himself as a walking bomb. Surely he’d be even more radiant. Happier. Not awkward like now.

Cantabile wanted to see him that way. She knew Ion did too, no matter how much he tried to hide it by overemphasizing his love for Arietta.

“… Hey, do you think he’ll do it?”

The man behind her, whom she knew wasn’t perching on the tree but floating around in the darkness, shrugged. Cantabile knew without having to see him.

**_“I do not know.”_ **

“Oh come on. It’s either he goes or he doesn’t.”

**_“Yes, you are correct. But by my calculation, both have equal chance of happening. And so, I do not know.”_ **

“Cheapskate.”

**_“I truly am sorry.”_ **

Cantabile could only sigh at his chuckle. He’s hiding something, she knew it.

Shadow could be such a bastard sometimes.

“By the way, why are you here? Aren’t this is supposed to be Rem’s territory or something? Ion said that in the party, she’s the one who’s supposed to bless the happy couple or something.”

**_“That’s just superstition. It’s not a wedding, Child. And she always says that she’s not fond of festivities. She’s so serious, you know that.”_ **

Cantabile nodded unconsciously. She did remember Ion telling her that some time ago.

“And you do?”

Looking back, Cantabile found Shadow’s pitch black eyes, which had no sclera on them, gleamed. Impossible, she knew, but she felt that way. For a second, the darkness inside those beautiful dark orbs was darker than the night itself.

 Well, he was the sentience of darkness, so…

**_“Let’s just say, I’m fond of a game of chance.”_ **

“Oh, so you’re betting on something.”

**_“That is correct.”_ **

“Is it related to Asch?”

**_“Everything in this era is related to the Sacred Flame and its Light.”_ **

“…Hmm.”

Cantabile wondered when the ‘era’ Shadow mentioned started.

She truly didn’t know, although her desire to know was almost none-existence. She didn’t care about such things, never did and she doubted she would ever care. It’s Ion’s job to know and prepare for things like that.

The Sentiences and their plan was Ion’s business.

Hers was about Asch.

Because she cared about him.

Well, Ion’s too, Cantabile thought with slight smile gracing her lips. Busy kid. No wonder his health deteriorated these past months. He had so much to think about after all.

 

_‘Although he got worse ever since his replication… I wonder…’_

 

**_“That is correct.”_ **

She hadn’t said anything, but Shadow answered her regardless.

So many thoughts came to her at once. Most of them were memories, of her interaction with Ion, which replayed themselves. Shadow’s answer had made them seem that much more sensible, and Cantabile could feel her grip on the branch tightened until she was sure she was bleeding inside her glove. She then took a deep breath, held it in for few seconds, and then exhaled in attempt to calm herself down.

“So that’s why he’s so sensitive about it… And why he hates replicas so much. Fonstone he said…”

**_“Yes, I suppose it’s a correct comparison. The best I’ve heard so far regarding replicas.”_ **

“Memory particle given form by fonons…”

That was fonstone. An item. Thing. Not alive.

Just like a replica.

No need to be bitter though, if that’s the only reason. There had to be something more.

Cantabile sighed. Her mind supplied the answer in three seconds flat, it’s clear once she remembered what fonstones were .

“His fonons are used to maintain the replicas’ form, isn’t it? That’s why his health is deteriorating. One replica is one thing, maybe that’s why Asch seems fine despite everything, but six is too much.”

**_“Seven.”_ **

Shadow corrected with a cough.

“Excuse me?”

**_“If you meant the number of replicas he had made, it was seven. The first was too unstable and died mere seconds after his birth.”_ **

 “So he lied to me?”

**_“I think he just didn’t know about him. He was unconscious during the replication. And you know that nowadays you humans don’t leave body when you die. Replicas’ fonons separate faster, and he joined us in the fonbelt in an instant. ”_ **

“… So Van only told him it’s a failure without any clear description of what happened?”

**_“Yes, that is correct. Although I must say, Child, you are incorrect about one thing. Even though fonstones may be the best comparison ever made to replicas, they’re two different things.”_ **

“What do you mean?”

**_“I am darkness. I do not shed light on things.”_ **

“Cheapskate!”

Shadow laughed as he floated closer to the girl and settled on the spot behind her, crosslegged.

It’d take her days before she could answer them.

And when she finally did, there would be nothing she could do about it.

 

* * *

 

Ion was aware of what happened way up there where Cantabile was.

His smile didn’t even falter when the seventh fonons whispered to him the content of their dialogue. About the first replica he had made which died soon after his birth.

Seven, huh.

Well, now it’s only three.

It’s fine, it’s going to be fine, he thought.

 

_“I’m strong. I can make it. Besides, the last one isn’t that compatible-”_

 

His line of thought was cut off by the sound of orchestra suddenly blaring.

The dance was starting.

With a childish grin, he turned to Arietta and offered her his palm, which she took without hesitation.

He then pulled her close, resulting on her gasping in surprise, and then started the steps he had known by heart (Evenos taught him long time ago for the sake of diplomacy).

Arietta followed suit soon enough, and she was so cute with her lips pursed as she concentrated on her steps, even though Ion wouldn’t mind being stepped by her. Her apologies would surely make her seem cuter.

When she finally smiled, it was as if Ion’s heart would stop from the cuteness.

And it was with her mask on. He wondered if he’d faint if she was to have it off of her.

“Ion, why is Asch not dancing?”

“He’s busy at the moment, Arietta. Maybe after his work is done, he would.”

Behind her mask, surely she quirked her eyebrows. Asch was just standing there against a pillar after all, not doing anything. Last time Ion saw him, he was holding on his dagger though, his hand clenching and relaxing without losing touch with the weapon. He was still contemplating.

Ion decided to ignore him for his idiocy and concentrate on his dancing with Arietta.

It was so much fun. He laughed more than he’d ever had ever since he was replicated. The song had been changed twice, and a lot of couple had stopped dancing, preferring to just chat over wine (which Ion still couldn’t drink), and Ion wondered why he's not even tired when Suddenly, the seventh fonons around them vibrated.

Surprised, Ion turned towards the source of the vibration.

He was ready to cast a protection spell if it needed, but…

“Ah, Asch! He’s dancing!”

Arietta exclaimed happily, and not even her cute relieved expression could snap him from his shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I won't write things from Asch's POV.  
> Although I will write from Natalia's.  
> Next chapter.


	8. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from the future is set during Natalia's conversation with Guy before they go to Eldrant.   
> In which Natalia disagreed with Guy. The dialogue at the start is taken straight from the game, or to be exact the game script, found in Hidden Currents.

_“Looks like you're waiting for someone to show up.”_

_“I'm afraid there's little hope of that...”_

_“Asch hated replicas. That gave him purpose. He lost that the moment Luke stood on his own. I don't think he'll show. The next time he does...”_

_“Will be when they fight. But why do they have to fight?”_

_“It's not to hurt each other. It's to settle who they are. To recognize that they're two different people now.”_

_“I wonder what I should do when that happens?”_

_“If you really care about both of them...then just accept the result.”_

_“Will you?”_

_“Well...That's what friends do, right?”_

_“Asch is your friend, too?”_

_“...I've put my past behind me as best I can. I think that's what Asch is trying to do now. When that happens, he will no longer be the son of my enemy, and I no longer his servant. We'll start over as Asch and Gailardia. Just two people. I bet he's a pretty fun guy, without all his baggage.”_

_“You're so mature. I don't know... I just...”_

_“You see Luke as your friend, right?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then that's enough for now. Once everything's settled, go with what you feel.”_

_“...You're right. Some answers won't come no matter how much you think.”_

 

* * *

 

 

"Although, I have confession to make, Guy."

Natalia said with a sigh as she turned towards the Count. The desert sky was turning slowly into dark blue of night.

“I may have seen Asch before.”

Guy looked at her weirdly.

“I mean, after the kidnapping, and before that day in the abandoned factory. And for that matter, I think the people of Baticul too, might have seen him. And those who work in the Order, surely they've seen him. I mean, how couldn't they? Asch has been living in Daath since seven years ago.”

“... what?”

Natalia laughed at his surprised face.

“Yes. I know what you must think. How could that be? How come no one noticed him? Even I, one of the few people who've spent most of my life with him didn't notice.”

Tears flowed then, and Guy out of characteristically, just stood there with the same surprised expression.

“I... I wonder if 'sorry' would be enough... Surely not, is it, Guy?”

Even though tears were flowing from her eyes, Natalia laughed.

“I'm not even sure I would be able to apologize.”

* * *

_That day, what happened?_

* * *

Natalia stood with a smile in the middle of the ball, hands clenched into fists as she wondered what she should do. The orchestra had started playing, but no one had come to take her hands to ask for a dance. She could see that a pair of children, younger than she was apparently, had started dancing joyously, but Natalia as the princess attracted more attention than the pair who had danced before she had started to.

Despite the fact that there was already a pair who had started dancing, the dance wouldn't truly start until she started it.

She bit the inside of her cheek. She had heard of what happened to Viscount Osborne, of course.

And she had heard that Ion would be delayed due to storm.

Because it's a masquerade, there had been no announcement of who had come or who had not, but since Ion hadn't greeted her nor the King, she presumed that he hadn't arrived.

But since the honoured guests were getting impatient, the King told her to just start the main event.

And then, there she was.

Just standing there in the middle of the ball awkwardly.

And then, someone came.

Someone... walked towards her.

It was a boy, around the same age as she was. He was wearing white oracle-like outfit with purple accent, a dagger visibly dangling on his right side, although Natalia couldn't be sure if he was an oracle or not. It was after all, a masquerade. A costume party.

The boy bowed and outstretched his hand.

Natalia looked back, and saw the King nodding at her. Permitting her to take the boy's hand. He had a secret smile on his face, almost amused, as if he had a guess who that boy was.

The boy... did seem familiar.

He was barely taller than Natalia, with long blood red hair kept in ponytail. His face was covered by a golden mask with red glyph drawn on it.

She took his hand and curtseyed, eyes still scanning the boy's features.

“... Forgive me.”

He said suddenly. It's hard to notice with his mask, but Natalia knew that the boy was avoiding her gaze.

“Eh?”

“It's... it's been long since I last dance. I might make mistakes. That's why, I beg your forgiveness beforehand, Na... Your Highness.”

“Ah... Yes. I understand.”

He nodded before placing his hand on her waist, and then they started to dance. To his credit, he didn't take the wrong step even once. But, he was very stiff. He kept on looking down to his feet, and wouldn't meet Natalia's eyes at all.

She smiled.

For some reason, Natalia felt nostalgic.

 

* * *

 

“Sync's mask... it seemed familiar to me. Asch must have given it to Sync after our meeting two years ago.”

“Wa-wait... wait a minute. Are you serious? Did you just say that two years ago, you saw Asch wearing Sync's mask? In Baticul?!”

Guy seemed flustered. It's not at all weird for him to react that way. It was after all, a surprising piece of information.

“Yes. It was my seventeenth birthday party. It was masquerade. You couldn't attend because you had to attend to Luke, but do you remember?”

“Of course I do! I mean, it's once every few decades celebration! There's even legend about Rem blessing people who dance there. Who wouldn't remember?”

Natalia giggled as she wiped her moist eyes with her handkerchief.

“Father commented that Rem must have blessed me during that party.”

“That I do know... the maids commented on that too... But... Wait, don't tell me... You danced with Asch?!”

As if it was possible, Guy seemed even more surprised. Natalia giggled at it before nodding once.

“That's... that's... even if you say it's masquerade, it's just too much! How come no one noticed?!”

“That's the thing, Guy. I noticed. Father noticed too.”

“That makes it even more ridiculous!”

“The thing is, we thought he's Luke.”

The look on his face then turned to that of pure horror.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Luke, how come you haven't mastered the dance?!”_

 

 

 

Scenes from last week appeared on Natalia's mind.

No... that's not right. True, the week before when she came to help Luke with his dancing practice (in which he exclaimed would be useless anyway since he's not allowed to go to her party), she had said the line. But, the image which appeared on her mind was that of years before.

Years...

Before Luke's kidnapping.

Natalia wondered why.

 

“ _I'm trying, Natalia! Stop nagging me!”_

 

He had exclaimed that day, and continued trying. Like the boy in front of her, that day Luke also had his eyes locked on his feet and wouldn't meet her eyes, afraid of stepping on her feet apparently.

Even so, Luke was more relaxed.

“... Don't worry.”

The boy glanced up.

“You're doing a good job. So, don't worry.”

He nodded tensely after a moment, and for some reason instead of her princess smile, Natalia smiled genuinely.

The boy didn't relax, much to her disappointment though. Although she must admit she found it endearing.

“Thank you for saving me.”

His head tilted ever so slightly.

“I mean, for starting the dance. I'm supposed to dance with Fon Master, but apparently he hasn't arrived yet due to storm.”

The boy huffed, then turned towards the pair of children whom had started to dance before she did.

“He's here.”

He said, his voice was gruff. Natalia frowned at him.

“That's impossible. He would have greeted Father if that is true.”

Somehow Natalia could tell that behind his mask, he was smiling slightly.

“The Fon Master isn't as... proper, as you may think he is.”

Natalia frowned deeper.

“... Who are you?”

“...”

“How come you can say such things to your superior? I assume you're one of Oracle...”

“... I am.”

“Then you ought to be more respectful to him.”

The boy didn't say anything to that. He just hummed, presumably in acknowledgement. Natalia supposed he must be new in the Order. Maybe child of a noble, who wasn't happy to be pushed into the Order by his family.

Child... of Kimlascan noble, perhaps?

He was there, clearly meant he was invited to the party.

And red hair was Kimlascan royals' trademark feature.

 

“ _Eh, wait a minute... Red hair...?”_

 

Natalia gasped in surprise. As far as she knew, only one person in the entirety of Auldrant, whom was a boy and around her age, had red hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“... Luke?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The boy gulped visibly before answering with low voice moments later, when the orchestra ended.

“...yes?”

 

* * *

 

 

Guy had to sit down after that piece of information, and Natalia reckoned he'd join Jade in the bar later.

“That's... forgive my language, Natalia, but it's fucked up!”

He said as he raked his hair with his fingers, seemingly paler than he must be due to the lack of light.

“I know.”

“If he wasn't realized... because Luke was there, then... then...”

“Then no wonder he hates him so much, isn't it?”

Natalia said as she giggled slightly.

“No wonder that, on their first meeting, he wanted so badly to kill him, isn't it? I've heard from the White Knights too. Apparently seven years ago, he came back. Asch managed to return to Baticul. But, because Luke was already there, the Knights thought he was not being truthful and chased him away.”

Guy gaped at the new information.

“... Asch doesn't hate the replicas. No, I don't think he really does.”

Natalia said as she turned towards the night sky.

“I've imagined what it'd be like... if 'Natalia' turned up alive and well... I imagined how people would chase her away, despite the fact that it's me that has to be chased away... I imagined how in the end, she would come to hate me, her replacement. Me and me alone, I think.”

“Natalia...”

“I... I can't say I know how he feels about it, but... I can imagine.”

 

 

 

“I can imagine how Asch... how he wouldn't want to stay 'Asch'. How he'd like to be 'Luke' again.”

 

 

 

She said it with low voice, barely a whisper as she struggled not to cry but failed miserably.

“That's why... Guy... I... Please...”

“Yeah... it's... it's my mistake too.”

Natalia nodded with a smile, tears still streaming down from her already puffy eyes.

“I should have realized too when Luke insisted on getting him to meet the Duke and Duchess. He... Luke too... like him... Now more than ever, I think...”

Natalia sat next to him and nodded.

“We're not them, so it's hard to understand, isn't it?”

“That's no excuse! We're the closest to them. We should at least try to understand them, and not judge. I... Ah, man... what have I done? I'm a pathetic excuse of a friend. I don't think I even have the right to call them my friend...”

“Don't say that.”

“But it's true, isn't it?!”

“... you've been supportive. And it's enough.”

Guy groaned and laughed hysterically.

In the end, it's the only thing he could do.

 


	9. Unexpected

Ion wondered how to fix the situation.

He didn't know what Asch was thinking, but the situation was rather dire.

The Fon Master knew with a certainty that Asch had no intention to kill his replica, that he was reluctant at best to return home.

He knew, despite his wishes and prayers, Asch wouldn't stay. He would return to Daath with Ion because he was still afraid. His power of hyper-resonance was dangerous, true, but Ion was certain that the current Asch had perfect control of it. The older boy seemed to think otherwise though.

Ion knew, and so... he was surprised.

Not at the sight of Asch dancing with the Princess, that was expected.

Not at the sight of Asch smiling, even though that was surprising too.

  


_He's really a troublesome person!_

  


He thought with a widening grin, and suddenly he couldn't help but to chew his fingernails as his mind raced.

Evenos would have frowned at him, but the old man already returned to the Fon Belt, so Ion didn't care and continued chewing consciously.

“... Ion? What's wrong?”

Arietta asked him worriedly.

“Asch...”

“What's wrong? He seemed so happy... Isn't it great?”

It's great, true.

Asch, that gloomy Asch, for the first time in forever was actually smiling after all.

Ion was truly happy that Asch, one of very few people he cared about was really smiling, he truly did.

But...

The fact that Arietta, and everyone else, could see was a problem.

 _The_ problem.

“Yeah...”

After few long seconds however, the Fon Master smiled genuinely behind his mask.

And then he looked up.

 

* * *

 

Cantabile thought she'd been given the green light when Asch took off his mask, but that's not the case. The woman was about to turn around and jump down to the grassy ground few stories below when she noticed Ion glancing up at her and shaking his head as he mouthed the word 'no'.

  


_What... Ion, why are you...? What are you saying?!_

  


The questions repeated themselves in her mind for few times, and when she realized it, she was trembling.

Shadow chuckled.

“ _ **Oh my, what a situation. It's been forever since I saw him smile. Apparently my decision to watch him today is a correct one.”**_

Cantabile knew that normally she would respond to the Sentience despite the lack of question in his sentence, but she was too absorbed in Ion's order to think up any retort.

“ _ **Isn't this heart-warming, Child? Isn't this what you want?”**_

To see Asch smile.

To see him happy with his beloved, in his rightful place.

Cantabile truly wished it.

Ion had said that she was motherly, so maybe it's the cause. She never felt like seeing Ion, Arietta, and Asch as her children, or her care, but she supposed the wish to see them happy and the willingness to do anything to bring them happiness were things mothers had in common.

She didn't know why she was like that towards them, nor did it matter to her.

Cantabile never questioned her feeling towards the teenagers, and instead embraced those feelings with open arms.

That's why... Ion's decision to ban her from going to the manor and kill the replica (despite how reluctant she was to kill, period) hurt her.

Because she knew, the happiness Asch must be feeling then was only temporary.

If someone had seen heaven, then surely purgatory would feel like hell.

When they go back to Daath later, Asch without a doubt would break.

That's what went to the woman's mind, and the thought made her sob.

“ _ **Child...”**_

She felt cold hands on her shoulders, and she leant back to the Sentience. Dark fonons gathered around them, but not even it could make Cantabile calm down.

“He... why must this happen to him?!”

She asked, near screaming.

In the dark, tears flowed from her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Cantabile never liked killing someone.

Sure, her job as Commander of Special Operation unit in Oracle Knights forced her to stain her hands few times in the past, but ever since she became mere trainer in Oracle Academy, the need of it had became so few it was nearly non-existent.

Since that day she became a trainer, she never got the order to do so despite Ion oftenly asked her to do his bidding.

But, still, in her mind, she couldn't forget about the plan Ion proposed years before in Engeve.

  


_"I'll track him and his cronies down, and you can just beat them to pulp. Plan made. Problem solved. Right?”_

  


In her mind, she still thought that it's her duty to save Asch by killing Van and his underlings.

That Ion had ordered her to do it.

That he was just taking his time, and would soon give out all information she needed to kill the bastards.

But no, until the end, all he asked was to make sure they aren't doing troublesome things.

Cantabile had to restrain herself as she watched the group from afar, hand glued to her katana because she just couldn't help it. She hated their guts and would like nothing more than to see them disintegrate into nothingness.

Ion however, said she couldn't. Said that he needed them to stay alive a bit longer.

Cantabile didn't know what to think.

She tried to think it over and over again, why Ion wouldn't give her permission to kill them. Why Ion would need them.

Until the end, she couldn't understand.

That was Cantabile's normal state of mind.

How she normally thought about killing.

She didn't like killing in general, but she hated Van so much that she was eager to kill him and his underlings. Them and only them.

That's why before, she opposed the idea of Asch having to kill his replica. Her motherly instinct and her policy about killing made it hard for her to accept it. Despite her wish and willingness to kill to make Asch happy, deep inside there's a part of her which dreaded having to kill an innocent replica.

Even so, that night in Baticul, a new thought appear on her mind.

  


_Screw Ion, I'm killing the replica._

  


Even though normally she didn't like killing.

Even though normally she had nothing against replicas.

Even though before, she was so against it.

That thought came to her mind despite everything.

Cantabile gasped, taking in a lungful of air and surprising the Sentience, who let her go in a heartbeat. And then, she turned around, glared at the astral and jumped down before breaking into a mad dash towards the Fabre manor.

“ _ **Child, what are you doing?”**_

She had to use the power of darkness to slip in unnoticed, and at the same time the arte finished being cast, the Sentience appeared next to her and embraced her, preventing her to go inside. Even so, the arte was cast and still took effect. Fonons of darkness spread through the whole manor as her red usually covered eye flashed, and without having even the least bit of doubt she knew that the people who were in the manor all had fallen asleep.

“Like you can't see, old man. I'm killing the replica. It's what's right. Now let go!”

“ _ **Child...”**_

Shadow sighed.

“ _ **Why do you think it's what's right? You trust the Voice of the World, don't you? He said you can't do it.”**_

“Because I know it's what Asch wants!”

“ _ **The Voice would say otherwise. He**_ **had** ** _said otherwise.”_**

“I don't care! I'm killing him, and then he would have to stay!”

She said with an almost scream. Shadow sighed again and shook his head, noticing the flaw in her logic.

“ _ **Listen to yourself, Child.”**_

“To Qliphoth with Ion! He would like it if the replica die anyway! He would like it if Asch stays here anyway!”

She sobbed as she struggled to free herself from Shadow's hold. Even so, the Sentience was at his strongest with it being night-time, and so her effort was futile.

“ _ **Even if that's true, it's not yet the correct time for him to return to his place.”**_

“It's been years! YEARS!”

Shadow held her tighter.

“ _ **I know, Child, I know... But if he really meant to return, you wouldn't have to kill his replica to make him stay. You know that.”**_

“No... no...”

“ _ **Child... please calm down and hear me. It's not yet his time.”**_

Cantabile stopped struggling.

“ _ **He isn't certain enough of his control yet... and for the sake of our youngest comrade, his presence outside of this gilded cage is needed.”**_

“The Qliphoth with... with Lorelei...”

Shadow chuckled as he rested his head on Cantabile's shoulder.

“ _ **Ironically, what you said might be the closest thing to the truth ever spoken about him.”**_

“...”

“ _ **Child, ask the Voice why he didn't let you later. I'm sure he'd give you an acceptable answer. It might not be the easiest decision for all of you, but I'm certain that it's the best. The Voice has never disappointed you, hasn't he?”**_

After a while, she nodded uncertainly.

With a smile then, Shadow let her go.

“ _ **Now, return to the castle, and let's watch him as we think together how to console the Light later, hm?”**_

She nodded again.

Shadow then moved to hold her hand, and she heard him murmuring 'that's my girl'.

“Can't you... can't you tell me...? I mean, you know the reason why, don't you?”

She asked as they walked together between her hiccups.

The Sentience then laughed.

“ _ **I've told you, Child. I'm darkness. I don't shed light on things.”**_

“... cheapskate.”

She said, and the Sentience laughed louder before he stopped abruptly.

  


  


  


“Cantabile?”

  


  


  


The voice surprised both of them.

  


 


	10. Anguish

Sentiences were collective consciousness of fonons.

Which is to say, they know everything that happens in the place where their respective fonons was abundant. Because it was night-time, the most abundant was the first fonon.

In short, Shadow should know everything. Well, maybe not what happened inside the brightly lit castle, which was why he was with Cantabile in the first place, but outside should be his domain.

  
  


_I don't know I'm that good of a teacher..._

  
  


Cantabile thought with an awe. It's not everyday you can see a Sentience falter, and it's Shadow. He's supposedly the oldest of them, the one who supposedly know _everything_.

“ _ **Oh my...”**_

Was his reaction at the sight of the newcomer, distress visible on his sclera-less eyes, even though slight smile was tugging his lips.

Far in the horizon, thunder stroke.

He winced, and few seconds later, rain started to fall.

It was as if Undine, whose domain was close by, was disturbed and ready to murder people.

Lots of people.

“ _ **Child, your assumption is entirely correct.”**_

Shadow sounded exasperated as he said it.

Cantabile would have responded if only she wasn't focused on the golden mask and the glyph inscribed on it, gleaming under the lamp light.

“He-hey, kid. Whatcha doin outside?”

He didn't answer. For some reasons, Cantabile felt chills through her spine. There's something eerie about the situation, but she couldn't tell what it was.

“ _ **... The seventh fonons are all vibrating stronger than before... tch, the fourth too... Undine, that idiot... She's planning to destroy Baticul.”**_

Cantabile's breathing hitched and she turned towards the frowning Sentience.

  
  


_WHAT?!_

  
  


“ _ **Perhaps destroy is a strong word. I have no doubt however that she's intending to cause tsunami. The lower quarter of this city is in danger. Oh my, oh my. Rem would not like this.”**_

  
  


_I couldn't care less about Rem!_

  
  


“ _ **You should. She's the one keeping troublesome fellow like Undine and Gnome in check.”**_

  
  


_Right, Gnome! Old man, go get him... or her? Whatever! Get Gnome and put some protective barrier or some shit like that!_

  
  


“ _ **Yes, I suppose it's necessary. I sense that the Voice has put on protective arte, but it won't be enough. Child, whatever you do, do not agitate the Light.”**_

  
  


_That's Ion's bad habit, not mine!_

  
  


With a smirk, Shadow melted into the darkness, leaving Cantabile alone to deal with Asch.

Who apparently, was losing his control due to something, and was in verge of exploding.

“Red...”

“E-eh? What's that?”

“Your eye. It's red.”

Cantabile laughed sheepishly.

“I'm allergic to the flowers here. I haven't been crying, if that's what you mean.”

“Your iris is red.”

“Oh... Uhm, yeah. It's kinda weird isn't it?”

Self-consciously, Cantabile took her eye-patch from her pocket and wore it quickly. The boy nodded in agreement to her words.

“... Weird.”

“Hahaha. I knew it. That's why I don't like to show it. Thought it'd look at least brown in the darkness though. You have good eyes, Asch.”

Cantabile had the impression that behind his mask, he was staring blankly at her, unimpressed.

“So then, kid, what are you doing here?”

Asch stayed silent.

Cantabile kind of regretting asking, she's treading in a very dangerous ground, but she had to know. Or else she wouldn't be able to move on. As much as she liked to avoid having to press Asch's buttons, she couldn't avoid talking to him.

“Ion.”

“Ion told you to get out? What did he say?”

Danger danger.

In her mind, alarm buzzed. Realizing that she might have stepped in a landmine, Cantabile swallowed the lump that had formed on her throat and tried to resist the urge to run away. Maybe to the marsh. Despite it being night-time, and there's Behemoth there, surely it's safer than being in Baticul for the moment, with threat from Asch and Undine looming.

It's easy. She cared too much for Asch to do so.

The ache she felt from seeing him was heavier than her desire to save herself after all.

“... he felt sick.”

“Ah, so time's up, huh? That's fast.”

“I want to go to the port. He said we're leaving immediately.”

Well, Cantabile realized that despite his evil mind, Ion wouldn't want to harm Asch more than necessary too. He said it's because Asch needed it, because he needed to know his place... Cantabile still couldn't understand his logic, but somehow she was sure of it.

From the start, he wasn't planning on staying long in Baticul. For that, Cantabile was grateful.

“Got it. I'll go with you. The soldiers can handle with the security. I don't think anything will happen anyway.”

After few long seconds, Asch nodded.

 

* * *

 

Let's rewind for a bit.

Ion could feel it in his slots. The seventh fonons were vibrating, and the vibrations were getting stronger by the second. The happier Asch seemed, the stronger it became. Because of that, Ion understood the turmoil inside him.

The more he spend his time with his most beloved, the more conflicted he became. Asch wanted to stay, and yet he was still afraid of his own power and wanted to be as far away as possible from her. His conflicted feeling made him falter, and the fonons reacted to his anguish.

The result was this heightened risk of him exploding.

Ion had imagined a Asch-danger-meter scale in his mind, and when the level reached 'take caution', he immediately cast a protective arte to protect at least the palace. Unfortunately, his body wasn't as strong as it used to due to his replication, and he nearly fainted from it.

“Ion!”

Arietta caught him before he reached the floor.

“I'm fine. I'm fine, Arietta...”

The pink haired girl shook her head.

“Ion, you fell. Nearly fainted. You can't be fine.”

“But I am. Don't worry.”

He tried to say with a smile. Arietta didn't seem convinced.

“Really, my dear. It's alri-”

“What's wrong?”

Ion's heart surely skipped a beat due to the voice.

Looking to his side, Asch already stood there. His face was unreadable. Next to him was the Kimlascan princess he loved.

 

_Why are you doing this to me, Asch?!_

 

Ion supposed this was one reason he loved the older teen. His tendency to bring trouble for Ion was rather endearing.

Ion eyed Arietta, and hoped against all hope that she understood him. He needed her to stay silent for this. The girl, thankfully, gulped and nodded slightly. She had been taught to stay quiet when Ion had to deal with his Fon Master business.

“I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. I think I'm just a bit tired.”

“Ah yes, I noticed you. You've been dancing non-stop for a while now.”

“I feel honoured you noticed me, Princess.”

Ion said as he bowed slightly to honour her. Natalia curtsied in return.

“Luke? Do you know this person?”

Asch's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but he nodded. “Natalia, this is the Fon Master you were waiting for.”

“Eh? Is that so?”

Natalia gasped in surprise before smiling widely at him.

“I must thank you then. Thanks to you, Luke can attend this party.”

Ion smiled. He supposed Asch had lied to her. Probably saying things not far from the truth, because he sucks at lying. Maybe he said something like 'Ion lent me a set of oracle uniform and said I'm his Guardian to the guards'.

“It's my pleasure to help him.”

Arietta gripped Ion's arm. Her gaze was focused on Asch. Ion guessed it's her animal instinct kicking in, warning her that something was wrong with her partner. Something dangerous. Asch seemed to notice this, because he sighed.

For a second, Ion felt as if it was out of relief, but his eyes were sorrowful, and they made Ion's chest aches.

“It's enough. I should go back.”

“Ye-yes. I suppose you should. Fon Master, I'm sorry. It's not that I want you to leave, but-”

“I understand. No need to worry about me. My Guardian is getting anxious too. Luke, I'm sorry, but please go back ahead of me. I think I'm going straight to the port after greeting the King.”

“... got it.”

He looked at Natalia, who nodded and said 'see you tomorrow' to him. Asch smiled before pulling her into a hug, resulting in her squeaking in surprise.

A moment never felt longer.

 

“ _Good bye.”_

 

He whispered, audible to Ion, before pushing her away gently and putting his mask on. After another moment, he left the palace.

Ion greeted the King with Natalia while he's in autopilot. That was to say, his mind was filled with thoughts of Asch. He was worried. He wanted to see him as soon as possible and sort out the problem. He knew what the problem was. But...

He wasn't sure how to deal with it.

How to make Asch understand... Ion was still clueless about it.

 

_Great. Undine will surely kill me this time. My death will be because of her, surely._

 

He thought with a repressed sigh.

 


	11. To Burst the Bubble

Cantabile couldn't help but to glance back at Asch every now and then. The teenager in question kept his head bowed, hand went up to fix his mask every now and then, but remained silent. She didn't dare to ask him questions. Not now when he's so close to losing control of himself, and certainly not now that the Knights were around, three of them escorting her and Asch to the port.

“I'm fine.”

He said though, perhaps noticing Cantabile's stare from behind his mask. Even so, she couldn't believe him.

He couldn't be fine.

She could feel it in her slots.

“Yeah. I know.”

Still, she smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Usually, he'd try to get away, but this time, he leaned to the touch. Looking down to his hand, she noticed that he was trembling.

 

_Damn it, what am I supposed to do?!_

 

She wailed inside. If it's not because of how dangerous it was, to burst that bubble of self-restraint which kept Asch's not-so-hidden feelings from affecting the fonons even more, she'd have pulled him to her embrace by now.

Normally, he would just get mad and maybe kick her or maybe try to hack her with his dagger, but she's sure that now, he wouldn't do that. Maybe he'd even return the hug. She didn't know.

And she supposed, she wouldn't ever find out.

She winced when she arrived at the port.

The wind was strong, and rain was starting to fall. And worse than that, she could feel the fourth fonons' vibration even stronger there.

“Ma'am?”

“Hm?”

She turned to face the Knights.

“Forgive me, but... in this weather-”

“It's fine.”

Asch cut him off before he could continue. Maybe the Knight had learned fonology, or maybe he's just good in reading people. One look at Asch, and he took a step back. Even though Asch, in her opinion, didn't sound disturbed at all.

On the contrary, he sounded... calm.

“The Fon Master has work that needs to be done immediately. And I trust Kimlascan sailors to be able to bring us back safely.”

He said, and for some reason, Cantabile felt chill down her spine.

 

_Oh no..._

 

Somehow, she could hear his _smile_ in that sentence.

The vibration was getting worse, and the wind was getting stronger. The waves hit the port and the water reached her boots. Even though they were few yards away from the edge, it happened.

The bubble was ready to burst.

And he's doing all he could to make sure it's not bursting in the place he once called home.

Somehow, Cantabile got that feeling.

 

_Out out out I need to go now I can't be in this place not one second longer I can kill them I will kill them I don't want to kill them..._

 

Somehow, Cantabile heard that in her mind.

Her chest ached because of her own imagination. She couldn't be really hearing it. Even though the seventh fonon was the fonon of sound, even though they were vibrating so violently, it shouldn't have resonated with her own mostly dark fonon.

But what if...

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried her best to flash a smile at the Knights.

“Yep, what he said.”

The Knights nodded dumbly. Then they saluted her and Asch and all but ran away from the port.

“... let's just wait in the ferry. You'll get wet.”

She said finally to Asch, who nodded once. Her hand was still on his shoulder, and he hadn't even tried to brush it off.

For some reason, even though she'd wished that he'd open up to her, would accept her affection, it didn't make her happy at all.

Because she could be the cause of his state, she couldn't feel happy at all.

She didn't know if she could ever feel happy with them.

 

* * *

 

Ion was offered escorts, but he refused them adamantly.

“It's fine. I don't want to impose you any further.”

“But-”

“I said it's fine.”

He said with a smile. But, the Knights who were ordered to escort him took a step back regardless. Arietta had been joined by her sister and guardian, and as expected they all feared them. Ion thanked the monsters silently by brushing his hand on the liger's soft fur, although now it's already slightly matted from the rain. Arietta had been nudged to stand under the hraesvelgr's wings, and she shyly peeked from behind the veil of blue feathers.

“I have something confidential to discuss with my Guardian. You can claim that you escorted me. I don't mind. Just leave us alone.”

He said as he bowed slightly to them. Without waiting for their respond, he turned around and walked away, Arietta and her monsters in tow.

“I... Ion?”

“We should hurry, Arietta.”

Arietta took his hand, and he glanced back at her. She seemed worried. Ion forced himself to smile like always. He tilted his head slightly in silent question of 'what's wrong?'. Arietta hesitated.

“... Asch.”

“...”

“Asch is fine... isn't he?”

She asked silently, as if she knew she couldn't trust whatever answer Ion would say. Her question barely audible due to the rain.

Ion took a deep breath, and nodded. Still smiling like usual.

“He will be.”

He said, because he couldn't lie to Arietta.

Asch will be fine. After everything is over with, he will be. He'd seen it. It will definitely happen. He'd make sure of it.

“... he will be.”

But not now.

Ion turned around and walked faster. He could feel the protective power of earth in the air, engulfing everything in Baticul. He might be powerful, but he knew he wasn't _that_ powerful. This could only mean one thing.

Gnome was around.

Unlike Shadow however, who didn't seem to mind showing his form to him, Ion knew he was reluctant to do so.

 

_Hm, so he still feels guilty. How adorable._

He thought with a smile as he walked.

Even though there's nothing to forgive. Ion had picked his choice. The result might not desirable to him, but still he didn't regret it.

He convinced himself that he didn't regret it.

“What a wonderful night, right, Arietta?”

He asked gleefully as he skipped ahead. The storm was brewing. He could feel the anger from Undine, with raindrops stabbing him like bullets.

Arietta couldn't possibly heard him.

No one could possibly heard him.

 

_Well, I've seen ahead of this day, but... as expected, if she's this mad, this could be the last night of my life. And I'm about to make it worse too._

 

He mused silently as he laughed. For the first time in forever, he could feel rain on his skin. And it's exhilarating. Even though it's painful, Undine _was_ mad at him, he didn't hate the sensation. He knew he'd get sick later, he was weaker than ever and opportunistic infection was nothing unusual for him nowadays, but still.

 

_Sorry to burst your bubble, Asch, but I'm punishing you as soon as I can._

 

He grinned to the night sky as he thought that. As if Undine was feeling challenged, the rain fell harder. Arietta's squeak of surprise was like music in his ears. He turned and laughed at the flustered girl, grabbed her hand, and ran to the port. The liger growled in disagreement, while the hraesvelgr just squawked before flying away ahead of them.

The fact that he was being followed didn't escape him.

 

* * *

 

Because what Asch said earlier, the sailors felt challenged, and thus as soon as Ion got into the ferry, they decided to set sail. No matter how bad the weather was, apparently.

Ion eyed the jar of dirt on the corner of his cabin. He knew what it meant. Stupid superstition of sailors, which claimed that earth would protect them from the anger of the ocean. Well, Ion supposed there's a bit of truth in it, but still.

He smiled at the jar.

“I know you're here. You can come out now.”

He said playfully. Ion didn't expect him to actually come out, but he did anyway. A young boy materialized beside the jar, his hair the color of mud and eyes the color of gold. His clothes were simple summer leaf green tunic and black pants. He was barefooted, and when he walked he left a trail of mud.

 

**_“... I have to come.”_ **

 

He said, as if him being there was something he knew Ion would hate. Ion just smiled at him.

“I'm grateful. I'd need protection from Undine for what I'm about to do.”

 

**_“... yeah. Leave it to me. I'll protect you.”_ **

 

Gnome said with a forced smile, eyes locked on the floor. Hands fiddling with the end of his tunic.

Ion stared at him, still smiling.

After a while, the Sentience finally dared himself to see Ion in the eye, albeit he flinched when their eyes met. Ion stayed silent, still smiling as he waited for what he knew the Sentience had been dreading to say to him.

 

**_“I-I'm...”_ **

 

He stopped, as if the words were stuck in his throat. Ion laughed at him, and he flinched in surprise. Forced his eyes shut and clenched his dirty hands into fists.

“It's alright, Gnome. It's not your fault.”

Supposedly, he was only composed of earth, so he shouldn't be able to cry. And yet, he seemed as if he would. Ion winced.

“That bad?”

 

**_“... yes, I'm feeling that bad. I like you, Ion. It's my fault you're going to die in couple months!”_ **

 

Ion scratched his cheeks. Well, if he put it that way...

“You're right. My forgiveness alone won't make you feel better. That's too simple.”

 

**_“Precisely! I should like... be your slave for life or something!”_ **

 

“Gnome, I'm dying in couple months. Or tonight maybe, if your protection fails. That's not going to cut it.”

 

_**“... you're right, it won't. What should I do then?! It's killing me, Ion!”** _

 

Ion held back the urge to laugh again. Despite how hilarious his face was, he was really troubled. The second fonons, there were little of them there in the cabin, vibrated quite violently.

“I know. I can feel it.”

He flinched again and squeezed his eyes shut. Ever so slightly, the vibration got weaker.

Ion hummed as he thought, and the hit of inspiration made him grin. He produced a fonstone from his pocket, and fiddled with it.

“How about you do me a favor? Which will last long until after I die, I mean.”

Gnome seemed too eager to please.

 

**_“That'd be great. I'll do anything. What do you want?”_ **

 

He said as he walked closer to Ion. His golden eyes glinting.

And then, he told him.

 

* * *

 

After getting the ultimate protection cast on the ferry and himself, Ion went to the deck where he knew Asch would be. He was holding into the railing, looking straight ahead to the violent sea, his face no longer covered by mask. Arietta and Cantabile were there too, watching him few feet away.

Realizing his arrival, the girls' breathing hitched, as if they knew what would come.

“I-Ion... Please-”

Ion raised his hand, and Cantabile stopped talking. She looked down, teeth gritted before rushing inside. Arietta glanced worriedly at her companion, and then at Asch, before her eyes landed on Ion. Her pink eyes went wide.

“No... no, Ion, don't...”

She whispered, but for once, he ignored her. Even if she went to clutch his robe and begged him to stop. To not do what she knew what Ion would do.

But he had to.

And so...

 

_“Luke... I'm sorry.”_

 


	12. Losers May Cry

As per promised, Ion revealed to the red haired (fallen) noble about what the planet sees him as. About his true name, and surely a smart boy like him would notice what it meant.

His role in history as written in planet’s memory still hadn’t changed. Wouldn’t, in fact.

That’s why, it’s dangerous for him to go back now.

It’s best to let Van focusing on the replica, and plan for world’s destruction through him instead of from the original whom Ion loved very much. Ion had spent years keeping Luke from being brainwashed by Van, and he didn’t want it all to be in vain.

“… if Van gets to him again… well, Cantabile, I’m sure you can imagine the rest.”

And it’d be easy to get to him too. When he’s so unsure of himself, Ion was certain he wouldn’t be able to be the bright boy he was meant to be. Connecting to people important to him would be impossible too, especially since Ion knew that there’s a part inside him which blamed them so much for his disgrace.

He was already breaking apart. Staying with them would not repair it without proper resolution. It’d only make him hate everyone, until finally his love for them would be lost in his hatred.

He knew, Ion reckoned.

That’s why, it’s best that he didn’t return. At least, not now. Luke probably think that he shouldn’t return for eternity though, even if it’s not true at all.

When the Score of ND 2018 came to be, the scapegoat would take the blame. The damned replica would help Luke see the best meaning in the prediction, and he’d be happy.

The Child Loved by Light might not be able to convince him, but surely his Ashes could.

Surely, the dreck would.

But with just this explanation, Cantabile couldn’t be appeased. It didn’t explain why Ion wanted to put him on this torture if it’s impossible from the start. Not even Shadow could calm her nerves.

“… because I promised him so. He has to remember his place. He can’t forget. I won’t let him.”

That’s why, he’s not sorry in the least.

 

* * *

 

“I'm not sorry I put you in that situation. I'm not sorry you chose this choice of yours. But, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry... You have to know that you will always be Light of Sacred Flame.”

Rain turned into storm, and Arietta screamed her pleas to stop.

Luke stared at Ion with blank green eyes.

Ion had known this scene since years before.

He knew that most likely, Luke couldn’t hear him. He had no time, soon he’d go away. Arietta loved him as much as Ion did, and seeing him in pain is not something she liked.

The second fonon had formed a barrier surrounding the ship, so that not even the strongest tempest will be able to damage it. Even so, water and wind still howled in the rain, more than ever as both responded to Luke’s pained heart.

“I know you won’t kill your replica. You’re an idiot, but you picked the right choice. I’ve seen what will happen, and I promise you will go back there, and live with the Princess. You will destroy a city due to your stupidity. You will cause a lot of things because you’re so stupid, but your replica will be even more stupid than you are and help you. That dreck will take all the blame stupidly, happily, and you will-“

Arietta couldn’t take it anymore, as it seemed. Her animal instinct must have told her that everything will only get worse. She raised her hand, and her hraesvelgr sister came down from the sky and landed in front of the red haired boy.

“Asch, go!”

He didn’t waste any time and he flew up and away in matter of seconds, Gnome following him in his ethereal form.

Ion watched as he went away.

“… Ion, Ion, please. Asch… he was crying! Ion, I’m sorry, Ion, but-“

“Cantabile!”

Ion cut of Arietta’s pleas.

“… Arietta is to sleep in your cabin tonight. I’d like to be alone.”

Then he turned around and head back to his cabin, ignoring the cries of the girl he loved the most in the whole wide world. He locked the door and sat on the corner. Until he reached Daath Bay, he kept on muttering that it’s for the best.

 

==

 

Rain and strong wind helped the Hraesvelgr flew quickly, Asch thought. Surprisingly, his mind was rather calm. Almost content, even.

He’d expected to feel ‘stormy’, and yet Asch could feel practically nothing. Being in the cold actually felt good for some reason. He thought he’d feel all sorts of negative feeling, he’d feared that they’d appear since back in Baticul, and yet there was nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing…

That’s a good thing. It’s nice when his worry was for nothing.

It’s not like he deserved to feel anything. The one who chose to not return was himself. Ion was just providing the opportunity. Ion did him a favor, and Asch refused to take it. It’s as simple as that.

Asch himself had known it from the start. If he’d taken the opportunity, then Ion would be happy. He’d probably say silly thing like ‘IT’S BEEN MY DREAM TO FIX WORLD SCALE CHAOS!’ and proceed by putting on his best innocent act (which could be very convincing, when he bothered to act it) to put all the blame on Van (rightfully so) and order every soldier available on the planet to hunt him and his gang.

Though the one who’d find and probably capable enough to damage them was only Cantabile.

If everything goes well, everyone will get to live happily ever after.

Asch laughed.

Yeah, right.

It’s impossible, Asch thought. Not with his already damaged body and mind. That good of an ending was already banned for him.

The hraesvelgr dropped him in Crescent Island, an island owned by the Oracles. Asch stepped down to the wet sands with wobbly feet and fell to his knees.

He felt nothing. He really didn’t.

And yet, it felt as if he had no energy left.

The storm still raged on.

Asch wondered if the weather was like that because of him. Maybe in truth he felt so much that he couldn’t recognized them, and through his leaky fonslot his strong fonons flows out and created the storm.

Maybe in Baticul, the storm already ended.

That’d be nice if it’s true.

Natalia deserved better for her birthday.

Though her birthday, had it end? Asch wasn’t so sure.

The hraesvelgr growled and moved closer, shielding Asch from the storm with its wing. It sounded distressed. Asch touched its beak and pat it automatically.

“… it’s unnecessary.”

Arietta was unexpectedly a busybody.

Looking at its concerned eyes, something boiled from within Asch, and he actually felt hot in the storm. His eyes, specially. There’s ringing in his ears, almost like deafening music at the ball, but so much louder.

“Go. I need some time alone.”

Perhaps, like its sister, it sensed the impending doom, for it flew away few heartbeats after.

For some reason though, Asch felt as if there’s still someone on the island. Suddenly it felt suffocating, like someone had held him tightly until none of his muscles could move. Another busybody. He stood up and screamed.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! I LOST! I ADMIT IT!”

Everything.

Everything was lost.

Asch admitted it. He’d accepted it.

But for the love of everything good, he wanted to be left alone and not pitied.

Still, no matter what, the sensation of being watched didn’t disappear. In fact, it’s as if the invisible stalker had moved closer to him.

Holding him. Pining him.

He screamed.

And everything turned white.

 

* * *

 

**_ “I tried my best. Forgive me nevertheless, for the terrible outcome.” _ **

Gnome muttered apologetically as she run her hand through Ion’s hair. She was in her motherly form, of a woman seemingly in her late twenties in red dress as if made from autumn leaves. Her long dirty blond hair was braided, and its end tickled Ion’s nose. Five years ago, Ion's arte was enough to seal Asch's explosive nature (pun unintended), but as he grew, his power strengthened until currently not even the Sentient herself could suppress him.

 “The island is still not wiped out of the map, right?”       

**_“Yes. But well, you could say that now the island lives up to the name, ‘Crescent’.”_ **

Ion snorted.

It was one week after that incident. The day before, Asch returned, went to Ion’s room, apologized, and left just like that. Most likely he wouldn’t want to be with Ion ever again, after what had happened. Ion didn’t blame him.

The papers for his transfer to Van’s troop was already prepared.

So were Arietta’s.

Faintly, Arietta’s cry could be heard.

Ion felt like crying himself. Maybe he did cry. Every now and then, Gnome would wipe Ion’s moist cheeks.

**_“One prediction came true…”_ **

Ion hummed in acknowledgement against her.

**_“… after this, a lot more of them will come to be. The planet is rarely mistaken, but you haven’t been fighting them. Is it alright?”_ **

“Yeah. I figured that it’s the best. Prosperity is a good thing. The event depicted on seventh fonstone… I think I’ve done enough to evade it.”

**_“I’ll help make sure it won’t happen. No, I’ll make sure it won’t happen. I promised, after all.”_ **

“You promised you’ll keep Asch alive until the time he dies naturally of old age.”

**_“Happily. Our promise includes his happiness. Plague would not make anyone happy, don’t you think?”_ **

“Ah, that’s right. Thank you, Gnome. It’s so thoughtful of you.”

The scent of fruits and nuts was nice, Ion thought. People of old believed of afterlife, and Ion wondered if the world where he’d end up in would feel as good as being in Gnome’s hold. Or the same as being in a small bed with Luke and Arietta.

Not that Ion believed in afterlife.

And with Arietta and Luke being reassigned, there’s no more chance of them sleeping together again.

Ion snaked his hands to Gnome’s waist, pulling himself closer to her and buried his face to her abdomen.

_ The Voice of the World shall leave those he loves broken. _

_ Not even his Echo would be able to pick up the pieces. _

Such was the content of the Score in the fonstone which got broken and disappear.

Everyone was ruined. Ion was the cause, he himself knew. He meant well, but still the fact remained.

**_“Child, as you know, it’s just a prediction.”_ **

Shadow’s voice suddenly resounded. Ion peeked to see the face of the Sentience sitting next to Gnome.

**_“Your Echo might fail in the end, but at this point no one can tell yet. He might not fail. Or maybe he will, but not completely. He might at least be able to help. You know this.”_ **

“… how rare, Shadow. I thought you don’t shed light to things.”

His smile was gentle.

**_“It’s a special service, because I see you need it, dear Voice.”_ **

When Shadow covered Ion’s eyes with his hand, it was very calming. Glimpses of himself smiling resignedly in the presence of Luke could be seen. Green eyes framed by red glaring through the Fon Master’s body, only a hint of regret visible.

**_“Your Echo will help him, always, as you wish him to. Surely, he’d help, even if just for a bit. I forsee that it's most likely to happen.”_ **

Ion considered it, and his mind screamed that it wouldn’t be enough. Certainly wouldn’t.

Ion forced his weak body to sit up. Nausea overcame him as the world felt like spinning, and Ion was certain he was about to fall if not for Gnome and Shadow catching him.

**_“Ion, where are you going? Let us help. You can’t move on your own anymore…”_ **

Gnoma positioned him on her back, so that she’s giving Ion a piggyback ride. Ion wondered as he told her to take him to the replicas, how he’d look from outsider’s point of view. Not many could see the Sentiences.

_**“… so, where do you want to be?”** _

“Mt. Zaleho. I want to see the replicas.”

The Sentiences glanced at each other.

“Not that I don't trust you, Shadow, but I think that prediction will change the moment those drecks fall completely into Moh's hand. My replica will become boring just like most people. So, I think the dreck won’t be able to help.”

**_“Your pessimism although justified, is amazing, Child.”_ **

Perhaps it’s because of Gnome’s current form, which reminded him so much of farmers in Engeve, along with his longing for Arietta. Ion thought of something which he himself would also call crazy. He closed his eyes and breathed in Gnome’s earthy scent.

“Also... I haven’t thanked the Queen yet.”

The unsaid idea was clear.


End file.
